


Shattered Skies

by Celeste_Sinclair



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dark Sawada Tsunayoshi, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_Sinclair/pseuds/Celeste_Sinclair
Summary: Tsuna is 7 when his bullies try to murder him and he Shatters and becomes a Creepypasta. 7 years later Reborn comes to town and finds a very different Tsuna than the one he was informed about.





	Shattered Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have been really distracted. By the way, PLEASE DONT KILL ME! I know this isn't one of my other stories but I will update them eventually just be patient. I seriously have no idea how long it will take so I'm really sorry.  
> NO flames or hurtful comments please.

 

Tsuna is seven when it finally happens. The bullies go to far. They kill Tsuna. Though unfortunately for  _ them _ , he comes back.

It is Friday, after school and Tsuna is on the bridge watching the water rush by when he hears the words that started the next part of his life, the better part.

“Look, it’s Dame-Tsuna.” One of the bullies sneer as the six boys surround Tsuna and start pushing him toward the frail railing and the dangerous, rushing water.

“Why don’t we finally get rid of him?” One of the six smirks as he pushes Tsuna to the very edge of the railing, almost pushing him over into the rushing water, though he pulls Tsuna back at the last second.

“Yes, let’s get rid of him. No One will care.” Bully three snickers as the other bullies move out of his way. Bully three walks up to Tsuna and pushes him fully over the railing and into the deep, swift river. 

Tsuna wants to fight this but something is telling him to let it happen, that everything will turn out alright in the end. This something had saved Tsuna multiple times and so he decides to trust the little voice in the back of his head.

So, Tsuna lets himself fall over the edge, into the raging waters. His last thoughts were ‘I want to see the sky one more time, Mama, I’m so sorry, and I hope you all die painfully.’ Tsuna was then engulfed by the waters

  
  



End file.
